Harry Potter et l'Ombre des Morts
by Bass Middhenem
Summary: L'histoire commence avec un Harry Potter dans le deuil. Mais sa sixième année au Collège Poudlard ne sera que chamboulement. Au programme nouveaux sorts, nouveaux personnages, nouvelles décisions et nouveaux combats mais un seul ennemi... Sachez que tout
1. Séparations

**CHAPITRE 1 : SEPARATIONS**

Il faisait chaud dans la petite rue tranquille de Privet Drive. Les habitants faisaient tout pour se rafraîchir, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile en ces temps là. Malgré cette chaleur, qui faisait de toutes ces personnes, des gens fatigués et exténués, on pouvait entendre une grande crise de colère au bout de la rue.

En effet, car au 4 Privet Drive, les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Mr Dursley, un homme fort possédant une bien belle moustache, mais d'un caractère têtu, étant en train de se disputer avec son neveu. Ce neveu, précisément, s'appelait Harry Potter. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux d'un vert éblouissant. Il possédait également, sur le front, une cicatrice. Cette cicatrice, seule marque de son enfance, et seule souvenir de ses parents tués par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ce mage, prétentieux et avide de pouvoir, se faisait appelé Lord Voldemort. Lui et ses fidèles Mangemorts ont détruits pendant une bien triste période, des bâtiments ainsi que des vies. Mais ce Lord avait perdu la face lorsque celui-ci essaya d'assassiner un simple petit être du nom de Harry Potter.

Cet enfant de seize ans, était l'enfant de deux personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier de pas comme les autres, James et Lily Potter. Son père, James, fut un sorcier des plus réputés. Lors de ses études à Poudlard, la grande Ecole de magie, il faisait partit d'une équipe de Quidditch, le sport des Sorciers. Car maintenant on peut le dire, Harry Potter était un sorcier.

Lily, quant à elle, était plutôt discrète et généreuse. Lorsque Voldemort entra à Godric's Hollow afin de tuer les Potter, elle décida de se sacrifier pour son fils. Et grâce à elle Harry Potter vit toujours.

Harry Potter vivait depuis sa première année, chez son oncle et sa tante, Mr et Mrs Dursley. Pétunia, sa tante, étant la sœur de Lily. Mais chez les Dursley, l'ordre et la propreté devaient régner :

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit mon garçon de ne pas prononcer ce mot devant nous ?! rugit l'oncle Vernon.

Sa colère était telle que le Vésuve aurait pu éclater.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, précisa Harry, si tu n'acceptes pas, comment tu dis déjà, mon ''anormalité''. Sache que je n'ai pas choisi !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dit, ou alors …

- Ou alors quoi ?

Les mots semblaient lui manquer. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley avaient en réalité peur de Harry. Ils ont tout essayé pour que tout ce qu'il y avait de magique en lui disparaisse, sans réussite. Ils l'ont compris lorsque Harry entrait dans sa onzième année. Un demi géant du nom de Hagrid avait débarqué sur l'île où ils étaient cachés afin de donner à Harry, sa lettre d'admission au collège Poudlard, l'Ecole de sorcellerie.

- Où alors, on demande à ton école de fou de te renvoyer. Continua l'oncle Vernon.

- Bon, sur ce je retourne dans ma chambre, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à vous parler, vous ne comprenez pas.

- Attends ce n'est pas fini mon garçon, je vais désormais être obligé de placer tes ''fournitures scolaires'' dans le placard puis fermer à double tour. Je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre des grattements de plumes toutes les nuits. Et tu enverras ta fichue chouette autre part. C'est quand même ma maison ici, et non la tienne naturellement !!

Cette fois c'en était trop. Il partit dans sa chambre, ferma la porte d'un grand coup et commença une lettre :

_Cher Sirius,  
__Je commence à étouffer dans cette maison. J'ai réellement besoin de te voir. Demain nous serons le 31 Juillet et je m'étais dit que…_

Harry avait oublié que Sirius Black, son parrain, était mort. Ca c'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière : Harry avait depuis peu des visions qui permettaient de savoir ce que faisait Voldemort. Celui-ci ayant compris ce que son ennemi savait de son pouvoir, il décida de lui fabriquer un piège. Il mit tout en œuvre pour que Harry voie que Jedusor tenait son parrain en otage au Département des Mystères. Harry n'y a pas échappé, Il courut au Ministère en compagnie de Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna afin de le libérer. Voldemort l'avait entre les mains. Il aurait pu tuer le jeune Potter si Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, ne l'avait pas sauvé in extremis d'une mort certaine. Malheureusement dans la bataille, Bellatrix Lestrange, célèbre pour avoir infligé aux parents de Neville un des sortilèges Impardonnables, tua dans la bataille son cousin, le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black. Si Harry n'avait pas essayé de le sauver, il serait encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est.

Depuis ce jour, Harry sentit un grand vide autour de lui. La dernière personne de sa famille à qui il tenait était morte. Et c'était impossible pour lui d'en parler aux Dursley. Ils ne l'aideraient pas dans sa détresse. Il avait besoin de ses amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, dit Ron.

Il les connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Par le simple fait qu'ils faisaient tous les trois partis de la même maison : Gryffondor. Ron était très grand pour son âge et avait les cheveux d'un roux hors du commun. Il faisait parti, comme Harry, de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et possédait une très grande famille. Oui, car Mr et Mrs Weasley comptaient six garçons et une fille, la cadette, Ginny. Hermione quant à elle, était brune et travailleuse. Très sérieuse, contrairement à Ron. D'ailleurs ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer sur ce sujet. En troisième année il s'était créé une grande dispute entre ces deux-là, Harry ne se souvenait plus pourquoi.

Il fallait qu'il leur parle

_Cher Ron,  
__Comment se passe tes vacances ? Tu connais les miennes.  
__J'aurai besoin de toi pour un service. Pourrais-tu prendre Hedwige pour la fin des vacances ? Mes moldus ne veulent plus la voir. Je crois qu'ils veuillent pareil de moi, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le choix. Dumbledore voulait que je reste pour l'été là-bas.  
__Dis bonjour à ta famille et à Hermione, si elle est là, de ma part.  
__Harry._

Hedwige était le nom qu'il avait donné à sa chouette lorsque celle-ci lui avait été offerte par Rubeus Hagrid, le Garde Chasse de Poudlard et, depuis peu, professeur de l'Ecole.

Et puis sa chouette se sentirait mieux chez Ron de toute façon. Ici il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour elle puisque les Moldus, êtres sans pouvoirs, ne voulaient pas d'elle.

- Si jamais Ron veut savoir quelque chose, tu reviens me donner la lettre d'accord ?

Hedwige hulula en signe de compréhension.

- A bientôt Hedwige.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissa la chouette blanche s'y hisser et la regardait partir en étirant ses ailes de neige.

- Où il est, j'ai faim et il doit mettre le couvert !!

L'oncle Vernon n'avait pas l'air de bon poil. Toutes ces choses étranges devaient l'énerver.

- Harry, dépêche-toi, ton oncle a faim !! cria la tante Pétunia.

- C'est bon j'arrive. répondit Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte, descendit l'escalier, puis alla dans la cuisine chercher le couvert. Il mit la table dans le salon.

- Tu t'es débarrassé d'elle j'espère ? questionna l'oncle Vernon

- Oui, elle est chez mon ami.

- Bien. A la fin du repas tu rangeras tes affaires dans le placard. Compris ?

- Oui.

Quel dilemme, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être avec son oncle et sa tante et voilà qu'il était obligé de se plier à leurs règles. Si seulement il n'avait pas existé. Si le Lord Voldemort n'aurait pas été mis au monde, rien n'aurait été comme aujourd'hui.

A la fin du dîner, Harry amena ses affaires dans le placard et le ferma à double tour, comme l'avait proposé son oncle. Il ne valait pas mieux l'échauffer encore plus qu'il ne le était. Il monta dans sa chambre, en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Ron. Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit pas Hedwige attendant à la fenêtre.

- C'est vrai que le Terrier est loin de Privet Drive. se rappela Harry

Le Terrier était la maison des Weasley, elle était composée de quatre étages. Et vu l'aspect de la droiture de la maison, les étages avaient été rajoutés après la construction de celle-ci.

Harry s'allongea donc dans son lit et commença à s'endormir.

- Maître, l'ennemi est toujours chez lui. Il ne songe pas à partir de la maison de sa famille.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était petit et gros. Il possédait une mimique de rat. C'était Queudver, Peter Petigrow, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

- Oui, je le ressens. Dit Harry. Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de lui, cela va faire bientôt quinze ans que tout cela dure et je commence à m'impatienter.

La voix de Harry était stridente. Il était à nouveau dans le corps de Lord Voldemort.

- Si Harry Potter connaît réellement la prophétie que vous lui avez laissé, continua t'il, et cela ne m'étonnerai pas, connaissant Dumbledore, il va falloir se tenir sur nos gardes. Queudver, dis à mes fidèles que Lord Voldemort va bientôt leur rendre une petite visite.

- Oui maître.

Puis Queudver transplana dans un crac bruyant.

Harry ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Il se retrouva sur son lit avec des spasmes parcourant tout son corps. Même pendant les vacances, il n'avait pas essayé de pratiquer l'occlumancie, l'art de pouvoir fermer son esprit. Il regarda le vieux réveil sur sa table de chevet et vit qu'il était une heure du matin.

On était le 31 juillet et il était une heure du matin. Harry avait seize ans.


	2. Seize

**CHAPITRE 2 : SEIZE**

Harry entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. C'était Hedwige ainsi que trois autres hiboux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et les laissa entrer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester longtemps.

Il prit la lettre d'Hedwige.

_Cher Harry,  
__Bon anniversaire,  
__Ici, tout va bien, Hermione est arrivé depuis hier. Ca fait une semaine que maman demande à Dumbledore si tu peux venir à la maison, il avait dit qu'il fallait que tu restes chez ton oncle et ta tante. Mais tu connais maman, alors il a dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu pouvais venir. Donc on te prend vers quinze heures (avec Lupin et Maugrey). Alors à demain.  
__Ron._

Il prit à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, une autre lettre brève :

_Sois patient pour tes seize ans._

Il prit une autre enveloppe, de la main de Lupin. Lupin était leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année et il faisait également parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, chargé de détruire Voldemort.

_Cher Harry,  
__Comment va tu ? Ici, au Quartier Général, tout est normal. On a réussi à arrêter Bellatrix Lestrange alors qu'elle cherchait à s'introduire chez Emeline Vance. Elle est à Azkaban pour un bon bout de temps. J'espère te revoir bientôt. En attendant voici un petit cadeau.  
__Remus_

Il déballa le paquet et découvrit une vieille photo des Gryffondor. D'après l'âge de Remus, ils devaient être en dernière année. Il y avait son père, sa mère, Sirius, Lupin et Peter. Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry, il partit se cacher derrière le cadre de peur qu'il le remarque.

- C'est mieux ainsi. lui dit Harry.

Puis il la rangea dans l'album de photo de ses parents.

La troisième lettre était de Hagrid.

_Harry,  
__Joyeux anniversaire !  
__Poudlard manque de vie en été, tu sais ? Vivement la rentrée. On n'a pas seize ans tous les jours, en tout cas.  
__A bientôt.  
__Hagrid._

Le paquet contenait un gâteau de Hagrid, semblable à celui de son premier anniversaire.

Il prit la quatrième lettre et vit au dos, l'emblème de Poudlard : un H entouré par un serpent, un aigle, un lion et un blaireau.

_Cher Mr Potter,  
__Comme d'habitude, la rentrée se tiendra le 1er Septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la voie 9 ¾ à onze heures précises de King's Cross. Vous devrez également vous munir de ces livres.  
__- Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements niveau 6 par Miranda Fauconette.  
__- Le Livre de Métamorphoses pour sorciers confirmés par Emeric G. Changé.  
__- Comment se protéger des Forces du Mal ? par Julbert LaFrousse.  
__- Forces des Potions par Arsenius Beaulitron.  
__De plus vous allez avoir à choisir certaines options parmi celles-ci : Oclumantie, Soins et Guérisons Magiques, Sortilèges appliqués (pour sorciers en formation d'auror), ainsi que Bases de la Magie Noire (le Directeur fera ses choix concernant les élèves pouvant prendre cette option. Veuillez retourner votre réponse avant le 15 Aout.  
__Ci-joint les résultats de vos examens de Brevets Universitaires de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE).  
__Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall, : Directrice Adjointe._

Il prit la seconde lettre :

_Mr Potter,  
__Voici vos résultats de BUSES :  
__T Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel  
__P Sortilèges : Optimal  
__T Métamorphoses : Effort Exceptionnel  
__P Métamorphoses : Effort Exceptionnel  
__T Botanique : Acceptable  
__P Botanique : Acceptable  
__T Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal  
__P Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal  
__T Potions : Optimal  
__P Potions : Optimal  
__T Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Effort Exceptionnel  
__P Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Effort Exceptionnel  
__T Astronomie : Acceptable  
__P Astronomie : Acceptable  
__T Histoire de la Magie : Piètre  
__P Divination : Désolant  
__Vous avez donc obtenu sept BUSE sur neuf.  
__Minerva McGonagall : Directrice Adjointe_

Ainsi donc, Harry pouvait continuer les matières qui lui permettraient de devenir un Auror, en attendant les ASPIC. Une chance pour lui qui pensait avoir raté l'examen de Potions.

Suite à ses bonnes nouvelles, Harry se rendormit.

Il était dix heures du matin, dans cinq heures, Harry retournerait au Terrier. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'il prévienne son oncle. Pas une mince affaire.

Il s'habilla, descendit l'escalier et entra dans le séjour.

- Tu as vu l'heure, tu aurais pu dormir un peu plus, non ? dit l'oncle d'un air sarcastique. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?  
- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir et …  
- Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! coupa t'il.  
- Heu, je vais partir, aujourd'hui. Commença Harry.  
- Et où vas-tu comme ça ?  
- Mon ami Ron m'a invité pour le reste des vacances. Et si tout va bien, tu ne me reverras plus jusqu'à l'année prochaine.  
- Et quand arrivent t'ils ?  
- Vers quinze heures.  
- A quelle heure viens Marge déjà, Pétunia ?  
- Heu dix-sept heures, je crois. répondit la tante Pétunia.  
- Très bien, au moins, elle ne te verra pas. Accordé.  
- Merci.

Harry commença à monter dans sa chambre lorsque son oncle l'interpella.

- Au fait c'est quoi que j'ai entendu hier soir ? Pas des hiboux j'espère ?!

Harry commençait à trembler.

- Heu non c'était le vent, j'avais ouvert la fenêtre pour que l'air rentre dans la chambre. assura Harry.  
- Tant mieux. finit l'oncle Vernon.

Harry ouvrit le placard pour prendre ses affaires puis monta en haut, dans sa chambre, en attendant l'heure promise...

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Elaur : Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps pour avoir donné ton opinion.


End file.
